Shadow Revelations
by KuroKarasu
Summary: Gosh, I really stink at writing summaries...I might change the title, too...Read it if you think it sounds interesting...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, just for you people who are waiting for my next fic to come out, I got an idea for this. Read on to see what it's about...  
  
Punctuation key:  
  
[]= Monster telepathy.   
  
""= Human speech.   
  
()= Authoress comments for clarification.   
  
| |= Thoughts, human or Duel Monster.   
  
::~ ~:: = Realm switch.  
  
{}= scene switch, but in the same realm.  
  
Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Okay? Okay. Let's get that clear. Class dismissed!   
  
~  
  
::~ In the Shadow Realm...~::  
  
A crack of light in the Shadow Realm had been appearing and growing larger for a few days now. Finally, the monsters had decided to hold a conference. Nearly every kind of monster was there, added to that all sentient Magic/Trap Cards (Like Change of Heart, Dian Keto...Need I go on?)   
  
[ The crack is getting bigger...We must do something...] a Blue Eyes White Dragon proclaimed.   
  
[ Duh, you overgrown iguana, doing something sounds like a good plan! ] an armored Harpie Lady raged.   
  
The dragon snorted a little, then shot a blast of White Lightning at the Harpie. She all too easily dodged the attack.   
  
::~ On Earth...~::  
  
"Hah! And I play Dragon Capture Jar, making your Blue Eyes go to Defense mode. Now, I attack your Blue Eyes with a full 2700 assault!" Essence exclaimed. This had been the tenth time today her Harpie Lady SB card had ended a match for her.   
  
"No...My...My Blue Eyes..." her opponent, a boy named Brandon, stuttered. The Life Point counter went down to zero for Brandon, whereas the Life Points for Essence didn't have a dent. Essence picked up her deck, putting the Harpie Lady SB that had won her ten games into a protective slip.   
  
"You're lucky, you know," she told the card before putting it in with the rest of her deck. | Like she's really real...| Essence thought.   
  
{About three blocks or so away from a mini-mall...}  
  
A teenage boy was buying some Duel Monsters cards at a 7-Eleven. The boy's name was Lance, nickname the Dragon Tamer. His nickname was quite obviously from his cards; all of his Duel Monsters were either Dragons or Dinosaurs. He used Magic and Trap cards that would benefit him and him alone.   
  
Essence, coincidentally, was also at this particular store, and was buying a few cards of her own. She came up to the cash register a split second before Lance did.   
  
"I'd like to buy these cards," they both told the cashier in near sychronisation.   
  
"Ok. That'll be three dollars and fifty cents plus tax from each of you," the young man told them. The two teens forked over the money, and headed out.   
  
"Aren't you that girl that beat a Blue Eyes White Dragon with a Harpie Lady and a Trap Card? " Lance asked Essence, since she'd made the news with that play.   
  
"Essence Aquila? Yep, that's me," she answered back. Ironically, they were walking together, but that was just because they lived a block or so away from each other. Neither of them knew this, though, for they'd never met each other.   
  
"My name's Lance. Lance Teradra," he introduced himself.   
  
::~ Shadow Realm, again...~::  
  
[Dare we employ two of the secret weapons?] an Ancient Brain asked. Every creature there knew what the secret weapon was. It was a distress signal to another world, chosen at random.   
  
[ I say we give it a try! Maybe off-worlders will know what's going on!] a Naga hissed. Even though the snake-man hated off-worlders, he knew they possessed a wealth of information.   
  
[ It's agreed! Anyone willing to breach the surface, face unknown dangers , and possibly save this realm?] the lead Blue Eyes asked.   
  
[ I'll do it. I might not be too powerful, but if need be, I can hurt any who dares mess with me.] the same armored Harpie from before volunteered. She flew up through the crack of light, vanishing within seconds.   
  
[Anybody else?] the 3000 attack-point beast asked. A swift flash answered the Dragon's question, and the other dragon vanished.   
  
::~Back to Earth...~::  
  
"So what's you favorite card, Essence? Mine's Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon," Lance asked, taking out the card from his deck.   
  
"You know, if that's your favorite, you should keep it in a presever," Essence noted. Then she took out her lucky Harpie Lady SB.   
  
"I should've known! The legendary card that killed a Blue Eyes!" Lance laughed to himself. Then the two were at his house.   
  
"I have to eat dinner now. I hope we meet again!" he told Essence, going in the house.   
  
Essence walked the rest of the way home, going by the large koi pond in her mother's garden. She went in for a brief second, putting her card pack on her dresser, got the koi food, and fed the orange, black, and white colored fish. A full moon was reflected on the water's near-still surface. Then Essence went back inside knowing that, somehow, tonight would be significant.   
~  
  
What did ya think? Should I continue?(I think I will, anyways, so it doesn't matter that much if you tell me!) R & R!   
  



	2. All you had to do was bring in the cat....

Okay! Same key as the last chapter, but I probably won't be using the realm switch that much!   
~  
  
"SE! Bring Neko in and feed the fish!" Essence's mom called down the stairs to her daughter's room. Essence had her bedroom in the basement, for she liked the privacy. She'd been answering instant messages for the past hour or so, and put on her away message before going out.   
  
The moon was once again reflected on the koi pond. A swift shadow blocked it for a moment, then vanished.   
  
"Neko...Here, kitty kitty..." Essence called, hoping the jet-black cat would respond. There was a rustling in the bushes, and Essence went to see if it was her cat.   
  
"Neko?" she asked as soon as she'd gotten in the bushes.  
  
[ Neko? Who's Neko?]   
  
Essence jumped back. She was sure she'd heard something. A pair of red eyes stared at her from the darkness.   
  
"N...Neko...Where are you?" Essence asked the darkness, trying to hide her fear. As intrepid as she usually was of the unknown, this time she was scared silly.   
  
"REEEEEEEEEOW!"   
  
Neko's scream was heard, not too far away. Essence ran for the source. The shreik led her to an alleyway, where a black cat and a raccoon were fighting. The raccoon was raiding a trash can, and had found a pearl necklace.   
  
|My mom's lost necklace...| Essence thought. Her mom had lost a pearl necklace exactly like the one the raccoon had in its front paws. Neko was hissing, taking occasional swipes at the panda relative. The black cat had a scratch on its right foreleg, so she was walking sort of awkwardly.   
  
Essence had always known Neko was special. She never knew the cat could find things with a sentimental value that was through the roof. Even so, things seemed totally hopeless.   
  
Then the tables turned. In a split second, the raccoon had three slash marks on its underbelly. The necklace was gone, though. Neko let out a meow, then jumped into Essence's arms. Then she licked her wound a little as the two headed back.   
  
Unbeknownst to Essence, she was being watched. The armored Harpie Lady from the Shadow Realm was tracking her. One way or another, she'd get the attention of Essence. The pearl necklace she'd swiped from the raccoon was a perfect way to do it.   
  
Essence found herself lost in the ever-winding roads of the city.   
  
"Great," she said to Neko. "I'm lost, moneyless, and alone in the city except for a black cat." Neko just cocked her head to the sky, and let out a meow.   
  
[ Alone? I wouldn't be too sure of that...]the Harpie told Essence, even though Essence had no idea where the telepathy was coming from.  
  
| Okay, Essence. Let's review the facts. You're lost, have an injured cat in your arms, and now you're hearing voices in your head? You're going nuts.| Essence told herself. Then she noticed the Harpie Lady SB perched on a lamp post.   
  
| And, to top it off, you're starting to see a bird-lady on a lamp post. Note: Get a stamp that says "mental", some red ink, then stamp yourself. I'm not alone, huh? Maybe there's a gangster behind me.|   
  
Telepathy works both ways, but Essence didn't know that. Her thoughts were nearly being amplified with a mental microphone.Therefore, the Harpie could hear every last word of SE's thoughts.   
  
|I'll have to charm her to get her to come to me. There's something special about this one...| the Harpie thought to herself. Then she got the idea that, since SE was lost...  
  
[SE...You want to find your way back home, don't you?]the Harpie asked her, trying to goad her into following.   
  
"Yeah, wherever and whoever you are..." SE responded. She was getting scared now.Someone or something wanted her, and she couldn't trust it. Neko let out a small meow at the Harpie on the street light.   
  
'Huh? What is it, Neko? Can you see her, too?" SE asked the black cat. The cat sniffed the air and mewed again. The Harpie flew down, and landed right in front of Essence.  
  
Essence moved back a little. | So I'm not hallucinating...| she thought.   
  
[ I can show you the way back, if you want me to...The city is a big place...] the Harpie told her, then began rubbing against Essence.   
  
| Is this really real? Am I actually being touched by a REAL Harpie Lady? | Essence asked herself. She nearly fell asleep on the Harpie's feathers, but Neko dug her claws into SE's arm a little. |This dream seems real enough...| Essence decided. |I'll go along with it.|   
  
"Okay, okay, you win...I'll follow you..."Essence told the Harpie, and wondering what the rubbing was about. Neko let out a small meow, and fell asleep in SE's arms. The bird-lady flew off, but kept at a slow enough pace for SE to follow. Every few yards or so she'd have to rest, and when she did, the Harpie landed nearby and rested, too.   
  
| This is amazing...| Essence thought to herself. | A real Harpie Lady...And she likes me! At least, I think she does...She might just be ACTING nice...|  
  
The Harpie herself seemed to detect SE's worry. |She bought into my affection, but then got suspiscious. I'll have to give her the jewels now...| She flew over to SE, and, before SE could even run, she was wrapped by greenish feathers. ( Well, on the Harpie Lady SB card, her feathers ARE green...)The feathers formed a quite effective cage, leaving Essence helpless to any talon attack.   
  
| Eeep...She has me trapped...| Essence thought, wanting to panic. Somehow she just couldn't completely panic, though. Maybe it was because she was scared and lost, and, at the moment, warmth was what she needed.The pearl necklace fell on Neko, who then awakened.   
  
"The necklace...But how'd you get it?" Essence asked, beginning to fall asleep again. Once again, Neko stretched out her claws and Essence woke up.   
  
It was late into the night when Essence finally got home. So late that her mom was asleep, and had signed her off the computer. She felt reluctant leaving the Harpie lady outside, but her mom was so superstitious that she'd think the Harpie was a vampiress and a curse for not donating to the blood bank. So, for now, she'd have to remain outside.   
  
Little did SE know what was going on at the Teradra residence as she fell asleep...  
~  
  
R&R please! I'd appreciate it lots!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. NOT a kinetic sculpture...

Ditto for the last two chappies when it comes to symbols. And the disclaimer, which I forgot to put into the 2nd chapter, but everyone KNOWS I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! anyways.   
~  
Cal, the Teradras' pure-bred collie, slept near the foot of Lance's bed. When he perked up, Lance immediatly noticed and opened the window. Seeing nothing, he went back to sleep, but Cal stayed awake the WHOLE night, barking at the far east window of Lance's upstairs room.   
  
In the morning, Lance got up at around 8:30 AM.Cal began barking to go out the door to do his business because Lance's parents had both slept in.   
  
"Okay, boy," Lance said, grabbing the leash and hooking it onto Lance's collar. "Time to go out!"   
  
He opened the door, and Cal began to run, stopping occasionally to do that thing that dogs do.  
  
About ten minutes later , Cal began to bark continuously and began running in the direction of the city. Remarkably, he even totally ignored SE's house on the way there. The dog led Lance to a junkyard, which seemed to be abandoned.   
  
"What's here, boy?" Lance asked of his dog, despite the fact that he knew the dog didn't know English. The collie sniffed the air, then began rushing to a junk pile.   
  
The pile was made out of nothing but metal scraps, but some of them looked almost like they made a sculpture. Cal instantly scrambled up the pile, and barked at the heap of bent metal.   
  
"Wow. It looks almost like a sleeping Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon..." Lance noted.   
  
[Ah. You finally found me.] a regal, telepathic voice said.   
  
"Huh? What's that?" Lance asked. Then the huge pile of metal moved, and, like a cat waking up from its sleep, the dragon got down on all fours, arched its back, then stood on its hind legs. Then it looked straight at Lance with its red eyes.   
  
[ You wouldn't mind helping me with a little something, would you?] the dragon asked Lance.   
  
"Um, sure?" Lance told the dragon, near-speechless out of shock. | What would a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon want from me?| Lance asked himself.   
  
[ Do you happen to know what's causing a rip in the Shadow Realm?] the metal dragon asked the boy.   
  
"THE SHADOW REALM'S REAL?! If I knew there was a rip, do you think I'd rant like that? And I'll try to figure out what's making the rip, okay? Be back a bit later! If I stay any longer, my folks will get worried..." Lance explained. the dragon simply nodded, and Lance was on his way back home, Cal by his side.   
  
What he didn't know was that he was being watched.   
  
~  
  
Short, I know. But I have an idea for chapter four, so, as always, R & R!   
  
  
  
  



	4. All in one night...

Same as last time, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, yadda yadda yadda.   
  
~  
  
{Location: Unknown. Time: Precisely 9:15 pm.}  
  
A man who was around 6 feet tall walked into the lounge of a building. He poured himself a cup of coffee, then sat at a table with a woman who was taller than him by no more than two inches. She also had a cup of coffee.   
  
"So, Stella. How're things going? " he asked her. She looked at him like he was dumb.   
  
"Victor, you should know. We're both surface agents," the woman replied after taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
"Then things are going well?" Victor responded.   
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Stella explained.   
  
"What about your daughter? Didn't your husband die when she was a baby?" Victor asked. Stella had told him about her daughter. Her husband had died when her daughter was two years old.   
  
"She stays on the internet a lot. Plus, she often has candles and incense in her room, so she can hurt anybody who attacks her. She knows I work for the company that makes the Duel Monsters cards, though. Even if 'make' might not be the right word," Stella told Victor, who took another sip of his coffee.   
  
The two soon proceeded to go inside the building in different directions. Stella went up the stairs, while Victor went somewhere else on the lower level.   
  
Upstairs looked like a star theatre from a planetarium. The ceiling was covered with grids, and, occassionally, there would be a dot. The dot would soon vanish from the screen.   
  
Five or so people were supervising this giant grid. Stella approached one of the two men.  
  
"Dave, has anything new appeared?" she asked the man.  
  
"Yes. One, and it keeps getting away," the man responded. He then went back to his grid work.   
  
::~We haven't visited the Shadow Realm in a long time, now have we?~::  
  
The rest of the monsters watched helplessly as the Blue Eyes White Dragon they called a leader was being caged in a neon-purple laser cage. The bluish dragon glowed white, and the cage swirled into the light with the dragon inside.   
  
A dozen or so light orbs came out and trapped an Ancient Brain, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Electric Lizard, Kuriboh, Fusionist, Change of Heart, and a few more in the same way, and they went through the light portal.   
  
::~Back on Earth...~::  
  
"So this wild one...Has it already breached the surface? " Stella asked Dave.   
  
"Yes, and it always keeps glitching our mechanisms," Dave explained.   
  
"It's strong?" Stella responded, shocked that something that was capable of hurting a Blue Eyes could actually FAIL.   
  
"Actually, no. Just extremely tricky." Dave replied.  
  
{In an abandoned alleyway...}   
  
|They haven't caught me yet...My glitch spell has worked like the charm that it is...| a young Black Forest Witch thought to herself. |I refuse to go. I will not join what they are doing....| she told herself, her right hand caressing a ball of dark magic.   
  
|Though I wonder...How those two humans managed to find a Harpie Lady and a Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon...| she asked herself. She then stroked her ball of dark magic, and it vanished. The witch herself then proceeded to go out of the alley since it was dark and no one would notice her.   
  
A pair of street punks blocked her way out, though.   
  
"Wow, what fancy clothes you have there, miss..." one of them said, examining the fine black dress that the Black Forest Witch wore. He didn't seem to notice the brooch-like eye on the dress, and the other on the girl's forehead.   
  
"You must have paid a lot for them. So...Care to give us all your money?" another asked.   
  
[Actually, I have nothing to give to you,] the young witch explained.   
  
"Heh, Bruiser, she's trying to keep us from taking all her money! Well, little girl, if you won't give us your money, we'll just have to take it!" the first one said. Behind him was a man with large muscles. The muscled man advanced on the witch, whose "brooch eyes" were beginning to glow purple with dark magic. Big mistake.  
  
{What do you want again?] she asked the men, as soon as the muscled guy moved closer to her.   
  
"Your money," the thinner of the two replied.   
  
{Umm, I don't have any of that...] she tried to say. Her telepathy was beginning to stutter out of fear.   
  
"Wha?! Then how'd you get those pins? Bruiser, do your thing," the thinner guy ordered.   
  
[You leave me no choice...] the witch stated as both of her brooch-eyes began to glow a dark purple. She materialized an orb that looked like it was made out of blacklight, then tossed it at the muscled guy. As soon as the orb hit, he became a Kuriboh.   
  
The thin guy looked stunned at his mawler, which wasn't as much of a mauler anymore. The ball of brown fur rubbed against its former leader's leg, and made a purring sound while doing so.   
  
[Umm...That's not what that spell's SUPPOSED to do...] the girl told herself. Her brooch-eyes returned to normal as the other guy was stunned enough at the fate of his companion to let her go.   
  
~  
  
So what'd ya think? R&R please!   
  



End file.
